Vocaloid x Ice Mountain Break free
by shn1010
Summary: Years have passed by and Hiyama Kiyoteru is no longer teaching grade school; He is the tutor for a middle school. His band "Ice Mountain" had broken up and he longed to bring it back to the way it was. However his band mates wish to go professional, which is not possible unless Kiyoteru quits his job. Would he rather live his dream or live a practical life?


It was yet another restless night. Kiyoteru woke up from a nightmare and was half-asleep. After hurriedly getting up, he went to the bathroom and began brushing his teeth. Then he realized that it wasn't morning. After straightening his back, he looked in the mirror. Kiyoteru's face was no longer as youthful. He was growing older, after all.

As water burst out of the tap, Kiyoteru rinsed his face sparingly. He rubbed his eyes and retreated to the bedroom. The covers were warm enough yet weren't quite comfortable. Upon remembering that he hadn't checked the trigonometry test papers, Kiyoteru was about to get up but his tired body didn't allow him to do so.

When morning came he awoke and rose from bed.  
>"What was I dreaming about last night?" he wondered<p>

He sat at the small wooden desk and took out the stack.

"I can't believe Yuzuki didn't understand a thing…"

Kiyoteru was nearly asleep. He realized that he would only make mistakes if he continued like this and so fell asleep at the desk.

The alarm clock sounded and he prepared to go to middle school.

Hiyama Kiyoteru entered the class yet the students kept on talking. It was rather unusual. He picked up the duster and knocked it on the table until he lost his patience. Some of the students had looked his way and stood up.

"Okay class, today we will study algebra."

There was almost no strength in Kiyoteru's voice. As he gave the introduction, he continuously heard chattering from the left side of the classroom.

"Miss Yukuzi."

He turned around and saw her talking to Mayu.

"Both of you will get extra homework."

"But Mr. Hiyama, I have a test tomorrow."

"Do you ever study for tests?"

Then he returned to the board and began explaining.

"Do you have any questions?"

Flower raised her hand, along with Lui.

"Yes, Flower."

"I had some questions, when are you free?"

"I'm not feeling well today, how about tomorrow at noon?"

"Yes!"

Everyone looked at Flower in a peculiar manner. Kiyoteru crinkled his eyebrows.

"What was your question, Lui?"

At about lunch time, Kiyoteru felt his forehead which was burning hot. He set his rice aside and put his head down.

"Mr. Hiyama."

It was Utatane Piko.

"Do you think you could solve a problem for me?"

"I feel rather ill right now and I think I must go home now. I apologize."

"Are you alright?"

He stepped away from the desk and packed his lunchbox in his bag. The teacher felt dizzy while exiting the room.

The school was quite a big one and Kiyoteru accidently took a left turn and found himself in an outdoor basketball court. Len, one of the upperclassmen, was dribbling the ball while he looked far into the distance.

"Oh, sensei." He mumbled

Kiyoteru never taught Len as he came to middle school only a year ago and Len was in the eighth grade.

"Which way is the exit?" asked Kiyoteru

"I'll show you. Go straight down that path and make a right."

"Thank you."

Hiyama Kiyoteru crossed the street and located his home. While unlocking the door, his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"It's me, Akito!"

"Yes."

"Natsuki has finished the baking course from abroad and he's coming back to Japan."

"Ok."

"Do you know what that means? Ice Mountain is coming back together! Hey dude, are you upset or something?"

"I'm sick today. Can we talk tomorrow?"

"Are you okay? Do you want me to visit you? We haven't talked in ages."

"Yeah, I'll leave the door open."

Kiyoteru took off his shoes and socks. He plopped onto the bed and tried to go to sleep. His eyes were closed but he was still awake.

Almost thirty minutes passed when Akito yelled, "I'm here!"

He heard the sound of someone trying to open the door.

"I brought you some medicine." He said, in a melodious tone

Akito sat on the bed and looked at Kiyoteru for a while before dashing into the kitchen.

"Where does he keep all of his pots and pans?" wondered Akito

"Akito…" said Kiyoteru, in a feeble tone

He heard the sound of the stove being used. Kiyoteru took about fifteen minutes of sleep. Though he wished to sleep more, Akito was here and he needed company. Also, someone needed to keep a close eye on him.

As he rose and sat while keeping the covers on, Akito walked in with oven mitts while holding a pot of soup and placed it on the table.

"You're awake."

Kiyoteru nodded and said, "Give me the medicine, would you?"

Akito handed him the medicine and raced to bring him a glass of water. He really hadn't changed much since their university years.

After taking the medicine, he gulped down the glass of water.

Kiyoteru said, "Now what were you saying again?"

Akito said, "Huh?"

"On the phone…?"

"Natsuki will be back on Sunday. We're a bit rusty now so we'll have to practice. I'm thinking of quitting my job."

"What? Why? You've become the manager of the supermarket!"

"It's so that we can go pro, duh!"

"We're going to go pro?"

Kiyoteru tapped his fingers on the glass.

"Does that mean I'll have to quit as well?"  
>"We'll wait and see."<p>

"That's quite impractical."

Akito looked at Kiyoteru with a strange expression.

"Since when does 'Ice Mountain' follow the rules?"

"But, I still believe…"

"You've changed your way of thinking, haven't you? It was your dream, remember? Besides, we don't need that much money; all of us are still single."

Kiyoteru was thinking about how high the apartment rent had gone up, but he still wanted to agree with Akito.

"How are Tohma and Haruto?"

"They're still teaching the primary school. There seems to be no hope of a promotion."

He wondered what lead him to become promoted whereas Tohma and Haruto were still doing the same thing.

"Alright, I'll practice as soon as my throat feels better."

"It should heal by Sunday. If not, we'll postpone the date of practice."

"Okay."

"Have some soup. I made it just now."

"But you were a terrible cook!"

"I've improved!"

Kiyoteru carefully tasted the soup. It wasn't bad but it wasn't good either. The only fault he could find was that it was rather bland.

After finishing the soup, the two discussed their lives and their work.


End file.
